


Corrosion

by CoffeeAndValentines



Category: Mad Father
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndValentines/pseuds/CoffeeAndValentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Mad Father where instead of going insane, Aya and Maria realize the error of their ways and work as kindly doctors, but the darkness of their past and the addiction to their tendancies are hard to overcome.  Are they strong enough to forgive and forget? Maybe so, but only together. How far are the two willing to go? And how deep will their feelings become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrosion

Hello everyone! I have something special for you guys. I'd like to let everyone know that there will more than likely be a chapter two to this story, but how far it will progress is unknown, if anyone would like me to continue with this story I probably will since I love this pairing so much, let me know if you would like more! Id also like to enter trigger warnings for cutting, mild gore, and smut smut smut :) Enjoy everyone! And tell me what you think :)

\-----

Maria fumbled with her scalpels, the metal handles fitting perfectly between her fingers. She stared at the bloodied silver and turned her hands to fists, watching the way they resembled claws in her knuckles.

Finally she plucked the one she most desired from her hand, dropping the others and inspecting the chosen one carefully. She touched the tip of the cold metal with her finger and allowed herself to watch it bleed. She did this sometimes, when the desire to watch the opening of flesh was great. 

Maria had retired from her life of experimenting on the weak, and was now working at a clinic for those who could not afford care. Still, she had to maintain her tendencies and desires, better to feed the beast every now and then.

A knock came from the bathroom, Maria knew who it was, she was home and there was only one person who accompanied her. 

“Yes Mistre-” Maria shook her head, she knew that Aya did not like it when she called her that, and she fumbled to correct herself, “Aya?”

“You’re doing it again. Aren’t you?” Aya sighed and Maria could hear her fumbling with the door. Maria went to put the scalpel back in her uniform pocket, but realized again that she was not at work with the doctor. She was at home, in casual attire. She didn’t even own that uniform anymore. Was she going mad? She felt the flashback creep into her mind, and struggled to stop it. She brought the blade down one last time on her palm, to buy herself some time of sanity, before quickly putting her hand behind her waist as the door opened. 

Aya opened the door and it creaked uneasily. Aya looked at the older woman with large, calm eyes. Aya could always tell when Maria was having a hard day. She would stammer and stare at nothing, she would call her ‘Mistress’ on accident or mumble names of useless drugs on instinct. It was as if Maria had fallen into routine all those years ago, and was still having trouble climbing out and back into reality.

They were not that far apart in age, roughly seven years separated them, but still Maria was usually the one who held it together, while Aya was crying or screaming in memory. When Maria did fall apart though, Aya came running to her only friend. No matter what.

Aya knew that the scalpel was in Maria’s hand that she was holding behind her waist, and she knew that the blood in the bathroom sink was no accident. She saw two other scalpels on the table, but she knew better than to assume that they were alone. 

“Maria… give it to me please.” Aya stepped closer to the woman. Maria stood in her casual attire, a pretty green dress that barely draped her shoulders, with sleeves that cut off by her elbows. The dress showcased Maria’s collar which her thick braided hair sat on, and the many colors of green that her enormous, almost crazed green eyes held. 

Maria hesitated before holding the scalpel out to Aya. She hated these moments, the moments that she was caught in weakness by the younger girl. Aya took the bloody scalpel and set it on the table, then she gestured for Maria to sit down, and Maria obeyed quietly, an eerie feeling settling in her lungs as the flashback crawled into her. 

Maria held her hands close to her, and slouched over herself, as if that could protect her from her many sins of the past. She could see many of them, their faces which haunted her every move and laughed at her every thought. She tried to un-see the images that she wore like a brand of shame but she could not. Maria could not un-see the way a little’s girl’s eyes looked when they had left the body. She could not un-smell the way that the liver and intestines smelled once they had soaked in formaldehyde for weeks on end. She could not un-feel the way that her scalpel glided gracefully over the brain of a weeping mother. 

Maria did not realize how badly she was shaking and how fast her breath had accelerated until Aya’s voice pulled her back into reality. 

“Maria. Maria, it’s okay now… it’s okay Maria I’m here. I’m here with you Maria, come back.” Aya whispered softly and knelt on the tile before Maria. Her breath slowly gained normalcy, and her fists steadied themselves. Blood began to drip from her palms. 

She was okay; she was here, with Aya, beautiful, loving, little Aya. 

“Oh Maria,” Aya looked down at the woman’s palms, and Maria bit back a tear. She had not meant to upset the younger woman, and she felt a sudden pinch of guilt. 

“I’m sorry Aya.” Maria whispered through her trembling breath. 

Aya took the woman’s hands in her own and Maria slowly opened her red palms. 

Aya inspected the cuts on the older woman’s hands. Some were deep, others were not, some long, others only nicks. She set to work washing and wrapping Maria’s hands. The woman never flinched, even when Aya knew the cleansing hurt. Aya could not wrap the woman’s fingers that were also decorated by tiny incisions, but none of them were too severe. When she finished she held Maria’s hands gently. 

“Don’t be sorry Maria. I know that it is hard…” Aya set her head on the woman’s knees, and Maria ran a hand through her short black hair, “Maybe you should stop working at the clinic. Doesn’t it hurt you to be in a place so familiar?” 

“No Aya, the clinic is where I need to be, it is where I find redemption for my wrong doings, it is one of the only ways I can give back to the world what I took from it… lives.” 

Maria could feel her tormented hands healing every time that she touched Aya. She ran her fingers through the girls hair and could tell that the soft locks where already helping to mend her battered soul as well. Maria had thought that if she could destroy the part of herself that had cost so many lives that maybe she could find, somewhere within the flesh and tendon, the will of forgiveness. 

 -----

Maria stood in the kitchen, boiling water for tea and chopping what needed chopped for dinner. She concentrated on the blade, and resisted the urge to slice things other than carrots that popped like bone and celery that crunched like cartilage. 

She swayed slightly and dumped the ingredients in the pot, immediately shoving the knife away from her. Her hands had almost healed, and Maria pulled back the bandage to uncover the scar tissue. She tended to her wounds as she saw necessary and leaned against the counter. She just had to keep breathing, and everything would be alright. No matter how much she despised herself, and her past actions, she had a responsibility now to Aya, and to herself. She had to right her wrongs no matter how hard each day felt. 

Aya tied her horse and ran a gentle hand down the length of its back. These were the days Aya enjoyed, days where she and Maria both had a few extra hours after work to spare together. While Maria worked as a doctor, Aya spent her time in the veterinarian offices. It was a good place to take her mind off things. While Maria needed a constant outlet and similar setting of her past, Aya needed to stay as far away from it as possible. That was probably the biggest difference between Aya and Maria. 

Aya stepped into the house, the scents of dinner filling the air. Just around the corner Aya could see Maria leaning against the breakfast bar, her arms crossed and her head low. Eyes shut. 

Maria was in fact beautiful, but in a sort of abstract way. Her skin was white as bone, and her lips the same scarlet shade as blood. Her shoulders were broad, but she was somewhat skinny in figure. Her collarbones were defined from sternum to shoulders, and her thick brown hair seemed to be the only thing holding the woman to the ground. Thin eyebrows decorated huge eyes, and her small chin turned into a sharp jaw. 

Aya felt strange, a mixture of desire and affection for the woman constantly hung around her. She did not know what the feeling meant, and she had no name for it, but it was the oddest feeling Aya had ever fallen victim to. She was very curious to this feeling, and the need to pursue grew stronger and stronger every day. Aya could not help but imagine Maria’s soft skin against her own, the smell of Maria’s perfume-  
Aya stopped herself when she realized she was biting her lips, and when she felt a certain heat radiating from her crotch.  
Maria just so happened to look in Aya’s direction, right as the blush began to fade from her cheeks.  
“Aya… I did not hear you enter.” Maria looked up at Aya and their eyes locked. There was a certain tension in the room, but Aya did not know how to address it, and Maria either did not feel it, or chose to ignore it. 

“It is dinner time already?” Aya changed the subject quickly to avoid the tension. She wandered to the table and laid out her books, sitting and quickly reviewing her notes. 

“Yes, I… thought I’d make it a bit early today.” Maria claimed as she set a plate by Aya. 

“You didn’t have to do that Maria, you work hard enough already. I can make my own plate.” 

“No, I did not have to, but I wanted to,” Maria sat across from her with her own plate. That was another thing Aya loved about Maria, her voice. It was deeper but feminine, daringly dark but also smooth and gentle on one’s ears. 

“Thank you Maria.” 

 

The two ate together, Maria finishing her dinner first and cleaning the kitchen while Aya sat, bent over her work with a determined look on her face. 

Maria could not deny her feelings for Aya. Of course, they had been alone with little outside contact for years before they both found employment, but even afterwards they shared a strong bond. 

Maria could feel the tension build in a room, and though she doubted Aya felt anything towards her, she could not help but wonder, how else would a room fill up so quickly? 

Exactly ten years had passed, Aya was a grown woman of 21 now, and Maria was soon to be 28, She figured that Aya didn’t even know what sexual attraction felt like and she wondered if she would even know when she had that feeling. Maria looked across the breakfast bar at the mature girl. Jet black hair was cut just above the chin, blue eyes calmly observed; light skin was perfectly blushed at the cheek. Aya was shorter, maybe four inches shorter than Maria and unlike Maria’s skinny figure Aya was curvy, she had perfectly rounded hips and average sized breasts- 

Maria snapped herself out of her dream and washed the final dinner dishes. She leaned on the counter and Aya stood to take her own dishes to the skink. As Aya washed Maria leaned against the counter, and again Maria could feel the tension growing. 

“Aya you do not need to wash those- I can surly do that for you.” 

“No no, Maria you do plenty, I couldn’t ask for more.” 

Maria realized that this was her chance, either address the situation now or leave it to rest forever. Aya finished washing and dried her hands, turning to face Maria with a large smile. 

“Hm… could you?” Maria looked up at the girl with questioning, borderline seductive eyes. Aya’s large smile dropped into a questioning stare. 

“What… what do you mean Maria?” 

“We have a home, money, we are slowly working on our own emotional issues… yet do you ever feel like you’re missing something? Like you long for something?” Maria tilted her head and continued to scan the girl for clues. Aya’s fingers clenched slightly, her eyes narrowed and softened the slightest bit, her legs came a little closer together. 

“Well I… I suppose so. Sometimes. But I’ve never longed for something…” Aya looked at Maria with a strangely suggestive look, and this surprised Maria. 

“Oh?” Maria questioned again, and crept closer to Aya, in the slowest manor. Aya watched with one eyebrow raised. 

“But I have longed.” Aya straightened herself and backed herself into a corner. 

Maria came so close that only a few inches separated their bodies. She closed Aya into the corner and put her hands on the counter on either side of Aya, completely trapping her. Maria could feel the heat radiating from Aya’s lower waist, and could feel her quickened breath on her chest. Maria looked down at Aya and met her blue gaze. 

“And what is it… my precious Aya… that you long for?” Maria almost whispered. 

“You.” Aya suddenly closed the distance between them, grabbing Maria’s hips and bringing them into her own. Maria, shocked by this sudden action, let out a small gasp of both pleasure and surprise. She felt her own insides grow warm with desire, and Aya’s hands on her hips sent a tiny shiver up her spine. 

“My Aya… long no more.” Maria held Aya’s jaw in her hand and pressed her lips hard against Aya’s. Aya returned the kiss with equally as rough, but her novice was obvious, the girl pressed her lips to Maria’s, but waited, not knowing exactly what she was going.  
Maria took full control, kissing until Aya moaned into her mouth, their tongues dancing and their teeth softly biting. Maria broke their kiss and picked the younger woman up off the ground, placing her on the counter. Maria then bit at Aya’s neck and kissed her collar. Aya held tight to the woman’s shoulders in pleasure. Simultaneously Maria pulled Aya’s skirt up to her waist, exposing her curvy legs and underclothes. 

Maria ran her finger up the girl’s thigh, starting at her knees and running her fingernails ever so slowly upwards towards her sensitive area. Aya’s legs twitched and Maria unzipped the girl’s dress from behind, pulling away the fabric and completely exposing the younger woman. Her skin had a perfect complexion, and her breasts sat perfectly on her chest. Maria hardly knew where to begin, all she knew was that she wanted Aya, and she wanted her now. 

Maria began to lay a trail of kisses, starting at Aya’s jaw and creeping down her neck, she made way to Aya’s chest and stopped just below the breast, repeating this action on the other side, she slipped her hands behind Aya and just as she stopped her trail Maria unclasped Aya’s bra and let it fall to the floor. Maria slowly kissed Aya’s sternum, and then directed her attention to one of Aya’s breast. She first kissed the nipple softly, feeling Aya’s grip tighten and fingernails dug into her back. Maria then bit down, and Aya let out a high pitched cry. Maria expertly circled Aya’s areolas with her tongue and sucked at each nipple until Aya seemed she was about to burst from the tension. 

Without warning Maria ripped Aya’s panties off, she was soaking wet. Maria could feel her own moisture gather but she gave all of her attention to Aya. Maria kissed the girl’s inner thighs, teasingly coming close to her core and then backing away before ever touching. 

Maria could feel Aya’s nerves and anticipation, the girl was breathing heavily and every muscle in her body was flexed in wait. 

“Maria.” Aya whimpered pleading, as if she could not take any more of Maria’s foreplay. The older woman smirked in satisfaction and looked up at the girl, who looked back down at her with submission. As Maria and Aya locked their gaze, Mari inserted one finger into Aya. 

“Maria!” Aya cried out again and her eyes closed tight to break the gaze. Aya’s hands found their way into Maria’s hair, pulling tightly. Maria let out a small moan as the girl tugged on her weak spot, but still began to pump her finger in and out of Aya. She could feel Aya tightening around her, and when she removed her finger Aya weighed a breathy sigh. 

Maria grabbed Aya’s thighs and pressed her tongue to Aya’s clit, feeling the girl quiver beneath her. She slowly moved her tongue around the sensitive point and this time pushed two fingers into Aya’s core. The younger girl’s head flew back and Maria increased in speed, she could feel the girl’s legs coming closer together as she neared climax. Aya’s sighs and moans filled the air, her fingers again tugging on Maria’s hair just hard enough. Maria could feel the tightness of the girl’s core and did not yield. Aya cried Maria’s name one last time as she came. She body seized and then faltered, going limp and relaxing on the counter. 

Maria kissed the girl’s core one last time and trailed kisses up her body, landing a kiss on Aya’s smooth pink lips. Aya held Maria’s jaw in her hand and her breath started to retreat. Aya pulled the woman close to her body, Maria cupping the young woman’s rear and planting yet another kiss on her lips. 

“What did you think Aya?” Maria cooed darkly in Aya’s ear.  
“I think… it’s my turn.”


End file.
